


Princess In The Tower

by Red_Cheshire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Captivity, Child Princess, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Magic, Magical Tower, Princesses, So she decides to something about it, Sometimes wizards/etc just turn into or have magic animals ok, Still an awful situation, because a tutor would be sent after a month or so, in a very eyecatching manner, princess in the tower trope, she wouldn't be completely alone forever, this is probably child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9865007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Cheshire/pseuds/Red_Cheshire
Summary: At six years old Princess Mabel has been locked in the enchanted tower. She is very unhappy about this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> At some point I will rewrite this into a better story, but I feel this version is good enough to post.  
> The ending makes sense for the extended universe that this is set in (my goal of writing a book of short stories), which is lots of stories in the same world and some are about the same character at different parts of their life while others intertwine.

Princess Mabel was only six years old when she was locked in the tower.

She had cried and screamed as she was taken away from the only home she knew, at her parents orders, to be locked away as a prince’s prize.

The tower was old but the enchantments layering it kept out the wind, rain and chill. Those same enchantments cooked her meals and cleaned her clothes, but the child princess couldn’t bring herself to care. Those same enchantments barred the door and windows, preventing her from leaving or climbing out.

The first night she cried herself to sleep. The enchantments on the tower had fed her but she was utterly alone.

The second night she screamed herself hoarse and smashed all the vases in a fit of growing rage before she finally fell into an exhausted slumber.

On the morning of the third day she was just as angry as she had been the night before, but all the vases had repaired themselves over night. So she took a log from the fireplace and set the curtains on fire.

The little princess was angry, but she was clever. The magic on the tower was strong, but it wouldn’t let harm come to her. The thick curtains burst into flame, but the fire didn’t spread and the smoke poured out the windows, not a single wisp escaped into the spiral rooms of the tower.

Mabel watched the curtains burn until the fire burned down into a pile of cinders, consuming itself until all orange glow faded from the ashes. The smoke had been thick, as clear a beacon as anything, and she left to the room to run herself a bath.

As night fell the child princess dragged her bedding through the hatch at the top of the tower. The battlements were too tall to peer through, but the sky was open to her. Mabel made herself a nest of blankets which she settled into as the sky blackened. The stars were brighter and more beautiful than she’d ever seen at the castle, where guards would never let her out to stargaze.

As the young princess drifted off to sleep she heard the soft rustle of feathered wings in flight.

In the morning, when she woke, she found an amulet of polished bone resting next to her head.


End file.
